Besos con sabor a muerte
by Sognare Overnight
Summary: Lo sé, tú no me amarás nunca, pero anhelabas tanto la compañía que decidiste quedarte conmigo, luego lo conociste a él, te enamoraste a primera vista a pesar de que la vida no le sonreía. Eras consciente de que yo podría dártelo todo excepto lo que aquel hombre de brillante azul te ofreció sin siquiera saber lo que tenía. [Yaoi/One-shot].


**M** e siento en la necesidad de explicar solo pocas cosas así que es mejor empezar de una vez:

°La historia está dedicada a Len, una dibujante de estilos preciosos y muy amigable, deberían buscar su página en Facebook.

°Es un AtsuOso + Kara. Sí, la pareja es real, deberían leerla/escribir más.

°Se encuentra narrada desde el punto de vista de Atsushi, el cual le he dado mi toque personal a su personalidad. En caso de que les disguste espero que entiendan que cada persona tiene su manera de verlo.

Y eso es todo, disfruten su lectura.~

* * *

 ** _Besos con sabor a muerte_**

 _Lo sé, tú no me amarás nunca, pero anhelabas tanto la compañía que decidiste quedarte conmigo, luego lo conociste a él, te enamoraste a primera vista a pesar de que la vida no le sonreía. Eras consciente de que yo podría dártelo todo excepto lo que aquel hombre de brillante azul te ofreció sin siquiera saber lo que tenía._

 _Osomatsu Matsuno, tú te volviste el veneno que necesito en mis días a pesar de que me mate._

Mirabas por la ventana, llevando apenas la sudadera roja con la que te conocí por primera vez, tu cabello estaba desordenado y tu cuerpo lucía delgado a pesar de la tela que te cubría, aquellas clases de gimnasio en las que nos había inscrito funcionaron pues recuerdo que las primeras veces que te vi completamente desnudo, con ese estómago que decías haber emborrachado para que fuera una esfera de nieve llena de cerveza. Eran bromas con las que cubrías la realidad que fue revelado con el pasar de las caricias, detestabas la soledad, odiabas que el mundo te hiciera atrás, pero sonreías por el hecho de que las veías crecer aun cuando tenías el deseo latente de arrastrarlas contigo a la miseria. "A veces, solo a veces, me gustaría ser yo el que por primera vez pueda dar un paso adelante" habías dicho, cuando el humo del cigarro invadió la habitación "Me gustaría ser el que no tenga que despedirse". En ese punto yo no lo entendía, tú eras una persona tan libre, feliz, que esos segundos solo pareció un momento más, pues ambos éramos conscientes que estábamos juntos solo por necesidad.

Me hace pensar hasta el segundo en el que, sin entenderlo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en aquel bar de mala muerte, yo deseaba extinguirme en la multitud de personas ordinarias y tú parecías buscar una buena noche para escapar de la realidad, ambos solo queríamos que el éxtasis nos obstruyera las arterias como si fuéramos sustancias dañinas que nos matarían si hacíamos contacto. El rojo que brillaba bajo las travesuras de nuestras manos nunca dejo de mirar a mi dorado, éramos plenos desconocidos, ninguno antes recordaba ver al otro, y, sin peros ni problemas, parecíamos reconocer el cuerpo ajeno en un par de parpadeos. Fui llevado a la locura de la mano de un chico que parecía solo vivir de ella.

De ahí en más parecía que esa noche de pasión se desvanecería, pero nos encontramos de nuevo, no parecías avergonzado, al contrario de todas mis expectativas, tú no te arrepentirías jamás de eso. No eras la persona ni el tipo de gustos que buscaba, solo que, sin darme cuenta, en cada ocasión, en todos los encuentros donde habías suplicado con mi nombre, te enterrabas profundamente en mis deseos hasta el punto que, de ser un exitoso mujeriego pasará a un enamorado suicida. Porque al fin de cuentas, yo sabía que no me amabas. Yo, Atsushi Takahiro, era consciente de que te desvanecerías de mis dedos como todo el efectivo que invertí para "hacerte feliz". A pesar de que sonrieras con los billetes y las riquezas, no era lo que buscabas.

Lo sé ahora que te miro sonriendo a la imagen que cruza frente a tus ojos y ocultas de los míos.

Tratas de disimularlo, enterrarlo, ahogarlo, porque estás enterado de que te he conocido tan bien que esperas el momento exacto en el que te pregunte quien es aquel que ha dejado de hacerte amarga la vida, por eso cuando volteas a mi dirección, sonriendo, yo solo se responder con el mismo gesto con el que te encuentras. "Se acabó" intentas decirlo pero no sabes cómo pronunciar esa oración, más sabes cómo dejarlo en claro cuando te acercas, sentándote en mis piernas para dejar un beso hecho de cenizas, con las historias trituradas de lo nuestro, o lo que parecía serlo. "Lo sé" era lo que yo podía mostrarte cuando mis manos acariciaban tu espalda, tratando de poseerte una vez más como antes, de calcar lo que ya se extinguió con el fuego de otro. Ninguno de los dos cedía, tú por miedo a quedarte sin alguien y yo por no poder sepultar mi orgullo que es más que consciente de que no eres ni serás mío.

Tus labios me daban casi la fecha y hora exacta de mi defunción, dado que ambos lo sabíamos, no dudaríamos, tú te marcharías lejos y yo estaría en el marco de la puerta, mirándote correr a donde yo trataría de no alcanzarte. Dado que te he mantenido tanto preso conmigo que me he dado cuenta de que las palabras que tanto deseabas se cumplieran lo harían por primera vez conmigo.

Matsuno Osomatsu, al fin darías tus primeros pasos a los deseos que te has negado por tanto mientras soy yo el que tenga que pronunciar un molesto "Adiós". No sé qué es más peculiar, una persona que ha encontrado el amor en alguien quien simplemente lo conquistó con "dolor" o una persona que permite que el suyo se vaya con otro que no es ni siquiera dos veces mejor.

Y, como golpe bajo para mi propio ego, tú preferías inevitablemente al que menos te daría en bienes pero te llenaba profundamente de emociones que nunca logre encender en ti.

Al parecer el temor a estar celoso es tan contagioso como la locura, con cada beso que me ofreciste al no estar enamorado de mí me contagiaron lo suficiente para saber que en un punto te dejaré ir, aunque no sé si mis manos lleguen aferrarte, en un intento inhumano de convencerte de que yo soy lo mejor. Porqué debo serlo, porqué así te quedarías. Lo tengo todo y aun así te inclinas a la nada. A veces, muchas veces, me cuestionó que es lo que me tiene tan atado a ti.

Luego apareces frente a mí, junto a los recuerdos con los que me he perdido, luciendo tan hermoso e inalcanzable.

Con los mismos ojos de la noche en que le vendí mi alma al demonio.

Mis manos quisieron tocarte más, susurrar que eras mío de manera inútil, al fin de cuentas el amor que te hizo nacer aquel hombre nunca podría ser superado por ningún mortal, hasta los dioses no podrían hacerte olvidar el amor de infante que nace cuando te pierdes en esos pensamientos donde lo conoces más, donde te entregas sin pudor ni piedad, arriesgándote a decir un "Te amo" sin temor a ser la primera vez que lo dices con tal sinceridad. Bien podría darte montañas de tesoros, comprar todos los sitios con los que sueñas, darte un mar completo de joyas y lujos, y de todas formas seguirías prefiriendo a un hombre tan normal que te tienta a convertirlo en tu contraparte, en la otra mitad.

 _Lo amas. Estúpidamente lo amas._ Todo mi ser lo sabe.

Y está considerando en parte en encerrarte, pidiendo agriamente que recapacites lo que cruza por tu mente.

Pero eres tan testarudo que sé que no lo dejarías de amar, sin importar que pueda llegar a romperte en dos o más. Tú no puedes dejar de pensar, amar, soñar con él. En esta batalla yo renuncié a la victoria, dado que, sin importar mis armas ni estrategias, jamás superaría al caballero de blanco que te conquistó como en todas las historias de princesas.

Por lo cual he alzado la bandera blanca, ahora que mis manos caen y me separo del veneno impregnado en tus labios, dando la oportunidad de al fin matarme por completo.

«Toma todo lo que tengas y guárdalo. Nos iremos».

Susurre lo mejor que pude, mientras detuve el malestar del pecho.

 _"_ _Perder nunca parecía haber sido tan difícil"_

« ¿A dónde?».

Preguntaste confundido, sin entender el sacrificio que estaba a punto de cometer.

«A dónde seas feliz, te llevaré con él».

« ¿Qué?...».

No parecías entenderlo pero sé que realmente no crees que lo éste diciendo.

«Matsuno. No me amas ¿Verdad?».

Mantuviste el silencio. Mis dudas se confirmaron y cruelmente entendí que yo tenía la razón.

«Atsushi…yo…no».

Un último beso, tus labios acabaron por fin de inyectar todo el dolor de aceptar una derrota más que evidente.

«Lo siento…».

«No tienes por qué disculparte ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo habías dicho esa noche _"No quiero estar solo"_ y yo te prometí que no lo estarías. Sé que conmigo te sientes como si no hubiera alguien más en la habitación».

Mis dedos cubrieron tu boca, no necesitaba explicaciones falsas.

«Desde que lo viste por primera vez no te has sentido de esa manera, luces más brillante, en todo lo que hemos salido tú nunca relucías como ahora». Tomé aire, por un momento el oxígeno parecía pesar. «Nunca me amaste, los dos éramos conscientes de que no lo harías y ambos ahora debemos ser realistas, tú lo prefieres a él, incluso si fuera un asesino lo harías. Osomatsu…».

Comprendo porque te ha sorprendido que te llame por tu nombre, nunca lo hacía a no ser que fuera verdaderamente serio.

«Tú ya no estás solo».

Ninguno siguió, han sido suficiente palabras. Lo has reconocido; tendrías la oportunidad de tocar por primera vez el cielo, ahora que te deslizas de mi vida y te diriges a una nueva. No importa si duele, o si tengo celos, he pecado tanto por amor que al fin sería responsable de mis actos.

Aún con el último beso que me supo a muerte.

Hemos viajado sin intercambiar ni siquiera respiros, ahora te veo descender del automóvil para estar frente a una casa, pequeña pero justa, era cómoda, tranquila, era la naturalidad de tus movimientos la que hizo hacerla sentir viva. Tus ojos se abrieron como pudieron, observabas todo el alrededor, nunca has estado ahí pero es tal cual la casa de tus sueños, donde te imaginabas rodeado de personas que te amaran y te vieran como un líder, dado que se te negó uno de los sueños más grandes. Una familia. Ahora tienes delante de ti la oportunidad de formar una.

«Es toda tuya».

« ¿Por qué?».

«No preguntes. No hagas que tenga la necesidad de cobrarte renta como si fueras uno de mis inquilinos».

Te vi sonreír, y tuve que evitar nuevamente el contacto o era el único capaz de llorar, y sé que tus instintos se activarían con la persona errónea.

«Su número está pegado en el refrigerador, dentro están tus cervezas favoritas».

«Pensé que odiabas que bebiera».

«Ciertamente, lo hago. Siempre me dejabas un sabor amargo cuando la tomabas».

Sonreí, aferrando mis manos al volante.

«Atsushi, yo…».

«Adiós, Osomatsu». Dije, las palabras que tú ya no necesitabas pronunciarme. «No olvides de ser responsable».

«Nunca lo olvidaría».

«Por supuesto que no, tienes talento para ser el mayor ¿No?».

Las puertas se cerraron y esa es la finalización de todo lo que siento.

«Gracias, Atsushi».

Arranqué el auto y desaparecí.

No necesitaba esperanzas, conociéndote, sé que lo harías feliz como a él a ti. Y podrías darle besos que le dieran vida ahora que los tuyos me recuerdan que moriré entre pensamientos y posibilidades inexistentes.

Lamentablemente, me enamoré tanto que pude cumplir tu mayor voluntad.

El no estar solo al ser verdaderamente amado.

 _"_ _Desde el primer momento lo entendí. No me amarías. Pero tuve tanta fe que ahora es la misma que me hace ver que lo hacías, de una manera más simbólica que realista._

 _Osomatsu Matsuno, yo era consciente de que así terminaría."_


End file.
